


Blankie

by ermengarde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, bluebear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't just lose his Mommy in the fire,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankie

Dean asked about blankie before he asked about Mommy; that made sense, Mommy had legs and was good at getting herself unlost, blankie only had Dean, and Dean had dropped him somewhere between going to see what the noise in Sammy's nursery was and running outside away from the horrible noise and smell.

He hadn't meant to make Daddy angry or sad. He just missed the soft-smooth bits at the end of blankie that he rubbed against his cheek when he was going to sleep. They were staying in a strange smelly room and Dean hadn't any of his things, only his pajamas, Sammy had _his_ blankie - even if his blankie’s ends weren't as good - _and_ he had blue bear, who'd been on an adventure in the car _anyway_.

He didn't know how he was supposed to go to sleep now, he'd been asleep, then awake, and then they went to the hospital and now they were here. He hadn't had breakfast or lunch or dinner, or got dressed, or had his bath or his story or his Mommy kiss and he didn't have blankie and Daddy wasn't getting him.

He tried the end of Sammy's blankie but it wasn't the same and Sammy smelled bad. Dean curled up into the lumpy pillow on the strange bed that Daddy had said was his.

Maybe Mommy would bring blankie in the morning.


End file.
